(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dipstick wiper.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
It is a matter of common knowledge that, on the present day automobile engines and motors, an oil rod is provided on the crank case. This rod extends through an opening in the crank case and the rod is of a length to extend down to the bottom of the oil pan. On the upper end of the rod is an appropriate knob or handle.
Whenever it is desired to determine the approximate amount of lubricating oil in the crank case, the knob is grasped, and the rod is pulled out. In actual use, such rods are worthless after the engine has been operated, unless they are wiped before use, for the reason that oil splashed about in the base of the engine, thoroughly covers the rod and thus fails to leave any legible indication of the actual depth of oil in the sump. Consequently, before an accurate measurement may be made, it is necessary to wipe the rod substantially dry. This requires the use of a rag, or paper towel, and as a general rule, unless the measuring operation is deftly carried out, the operator will soil his hands and frequently his clothes. This makes the job undesirable and objectionable. Moreover, the disposal of such oil-soaked rags or paper towels is not environmentally-friendly.
Consequently, the art was faced with the problem of avoiding the messy operation of manually wiping the oil dipstick.
Canadian Patent No. 271,047, patented May 29, 1927, by E. W. Reen et al., provided a wiper for gauge rods, which consisted of a pair of felt pads and means for supporting and housing such pads.
Canadian Patent No. 294,674, patented Nov. 12, 1929, by J. W. Sharpe, provided an oil gauge wiper, which included a holder composed of a resilient plate curved inwardly at its outer sides. A doubled absorbent pad was mounted in the holder and was held in place by the curves of the plate. Means were connected to the plate to attach the plate to the block of an engine.
Canadian Patent No. 310,006, patented Apr. 7, 1931, by C. C. Adam, provided an oil rod wiper, which included a casing having aimed holes for passage of the rod. Means were provided for normally closing the holes to exclude dirt and dust. Wiping means in the casing included a pair of opposed, closely-spaced absorbent pads. The pads were curved in reversed directions with respect to each other to dispose the central crown portions thereof in closely-spaced proximity to facilitate insertion and removal of the rod.
Canadian Patent No. 532,889, patented Nov. 6, 1956, by E. Borza, provided an oil gauge rod wiper, which included the combination of a receptacle and a means for mounting the receptacle rigidly adjacent the engine oil gauge rod. An enclosure was fixed to the receptacle to discharge thereinto. Wiping material was contained in the enclosure. Slits in the enclosure and in the wiping material enabled the oil gauge rod to be inserted therein and passed therethrough.
Canadian Patent No. 836,207, patented Mar. 10, 1970, by W. J. Derva, provided an oil dipstick guide and wiper, which included a rigid tubular element for communication with the reservoir and reception of a dipstick. The tubular element had apertures in opposing wall portions thereof below the top thereof. A pliant wiper element in the form of a non-fibrous, essentially non-absorbent tube was telescoped over the apertured portion of the tubular element. The tube resiliently engaged the tubular element in sealed relation thereto below and above the apertures. The tube was squeezable through both the apertures between the thumb and finger of an operator into the interior of the tubular element for wiping contact with an oil dipstick in the tubular element. It normally flexed itself outwardly of the interior of the tubular element to accommodate unobstructed passage of the oil dipstick through the tubular element.
Canadian Patent No. 1,303,304, patented Jun. 16, 1992, by N. Tremblay, provided an engine oil dipstick indicator wiper, which included a small, rigid, relatively-thick frame which was adapted to be anchored by a support surface. A cavity was made to define a vertical channel, the cavity being bounded by two side walls and by an inner wall of the wiper member frame, wherein the oil dipstick can be moved through the channel in a direction generally parallel to the inner wall. At least one pair of semi-flexible flaps were mounted at their inner ends to the opposite side walls. Pivot means about the inner ends of the flaps enabled the flaps to pivot about horizontal axes thereabout when a transverse biasing force was applied thereto. The free end sections of the flaps were adapted to wipe the surface of the oil dipstick during oil dipstick movement through the channel, in order to remove a liquid film of oil which was deposited thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,934, issued in 1977 in the name of Reginaldo A. Hernandez, provided an oil dipstick cleaner in which the oil dipstick can be inserted down through a slot made in a cleaner frame so that the oil dipstick itself was within the oil dipstick tube. As it was withdrawn from the oil dipstick tube, oil on the surface of the oil dipstick will be removed by the flaps contacting the oil dipstick. The free end edges of the flaps directly engaged each other, in their unbiased position.